Reality check
by A-Karana
Summary: Little ficlet/ alternate scene for "Hero on the hold"


My first attempt at Bones fiction...

* * *

**Reality check**

He was still staring at the place where the ghost of his former best friend had just sat. he had seen him, he knew that Parker had been there and he could still hear his voice, feel his weight on his shoulders and see him throwing his "cocky" belt buckle.

He heard the noise of the helicopter and he heard her screams. Bones was yelling at him to come to her, to get into the helicopter where he would be safe. He kept his eyes on the spot where he had seen his friend, unable to believe that she was really here. For the first time since he had woken up in his prison he felt dizzy and drugged. He had loosened screws, opened doors, fiddled with the battery and finally initiated an explosion, not to speak of the endless minutes he had spent in the ice cold water- but for the first time he thought about the effect the drugs had on him. He didn't doubt the ghost anymore, believed fully that he had been there, had helped him and had talked to him but he had troubled believing that Temperance Brennan was really there.

He turned his head in the direction of her screams and saw her sitting in the helicopter. Was she real? Was this a side effect of the drugs the gravedigger had given him? Why would she be out here? How could she have found him? He kept staring at her with wide eyes and tried to figure out of he should trust his eyes. The sight got slightly blurry because tears that were caused by the wind of the helicopter clouded his eyes. He looked back at the wall of the ship, stared at the rusty metal and tried to make up his mind, Should he trust yet another vision? Another fantasy of his drug clouded mind? It was one thing though to talk to an imaginary friend but another to jump into a maybe unreal object. He could hurt himself or he could drown if he jumped into the cold sea. Would Brennan show up under the water and lead him back to the surface?

He heard her voice again and decided to take the chance. This ship would explode any second now and he wouldn't survive this he reasoned with himself. Slowly he turned around, still expecting the helicopter with Brennan to disappear in front of his eyes just like his friend had done seconds before, but it was still there. Uncertainly he took the first steps towards her. The wind got stronger and the noise louder. He had to walk faster to get forward and his head started to throb with pain. He kept looking at her, searching her eyes with his until he was sure that she was holding eye contact with him. He had to break it when he got closer and had to duck. She was still yelling, encouraging him to come to her.

He stumbled into the helicopter more than he climbed into it. He looked one more time back at the ship and then looked at her. He could smell the faintest scent of her perfume, of her shampoo, her body lotion and something else: herself. Suddenly he was wrapped up in that scent and he registered that she had thrown herself into his arms and held him tight. She buried her face in his neck and he felt her warm breath against his neck which stood in contrast to the cold wind that was entering through the open helicopter door. No one had cared to close it.

He pressed her against him and thought he heard her sobbing but wasn't sure. The sounds of the rotors were so loud that he couldn't hear his own thoughts and yet somehow he knew that she was crying. She rarely ever cried though and he pulled slightly back to look at her. This was surreal because there were really traces of tears on her face while one tear after the other ran down her cheeks. This was too good ti be true. She couldn't be here crying out of relieve that she had found him. She couldn't save his life like that. She wouldn't hold him that tight. She shouldn't look at him like this. He had her in his arms after she had saved him and now she was crying for him. He never wanted to leave this alternate reality. Slowly, as if not to destroy the fantasy bubble he was in, he dipped his head down and touched his lips to hers, softly at first- hoping not to kiss the air and nothing else. Maybe he was just dreaming? Was he still in the container and had simply passed out due to a lack of oxygen? Had he died during the explosion? She pressed her lips back to his and he felt hair hand at the back of his neck- pulling him closer. He saw her eyes flutter shut and felt her breath quicken. Had she just moaned? He pulled her even closer, she was nearly sitting on his lap already, and deepened the kiss. He heard his own moan when he felt her tongue touch his lips and then enter his mouth. He felt her curls tangle in between his fingers, stroking the skin of his hand.

"We're landing," the pilot announced and slowly temperance pulled back. He stared at her wide eyed, still unable to believe that this was real. She blushed under his stare and looked down for a second. She cleared her throat.

"Come on, let the doctors have a look at you, see if you're ok," she said when the noise of the helicopter stopped and he climbed out of it. He felt her hand first on his shoulder, sliding down his arm and finally lacing her fingers through his. He squeezed it softly, still waiting for reality to set in. She squeezed back just as softly. This was his new reality and he liked it.

**The end**

Hope you liked it


End file.
